


Indecent Proposal (Chapter 24 Director's Cut)

by Kupow



Series: Persona 5: Going the Distance AU [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn with Exposition of Previously Established Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupow/pseuds/Kupow
Summary: So how should a just-engaged couple spend a night in the city that never sleeps? Broadway show? Jazz club? Late-night gourmet dinner?...or fancy private hotel suite and luxe shower, with well-engineered soundproof walls?Spoiler alert: They bang.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: Persona 5: Going the Distance AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594675
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: ShuAnn NSFW Weekend 2020





	Indecent Proposal (Chapter 24 Director's Cut)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the GtD AU, basically right towards the end of Chapter 24 of Going the Distance: Extra Rounds. Ren's just popped the question, Ann's said yes. For readers of the series, they know the various in-jokes and references that will pepper this PWEPEP (Porn with exposition of previously established plot, because some things ARE explained a bit in this with respect to how Ren pulled off the proposal gimmick). 
> 
> For people who aren't readers of GtD AU, here's some Cole's Notes if you just want to read this shameless smut without all the homework:
> 
> Ren spent third year (post Phantom Thieves) at Shujin. He is an accomplished high school level boxer who's decided to go pro. He and Ann will be going to the same college. Post grad, Ann's parents treat her to a trip to New York. Ren sneakily follows in order to pop the question.
> 
> Songbird: Ren's nickname for Ann, given after she bewitches him one night by singing while he's on the piano  
> Wildcard: Ann's nickname for Ren, started calling him that after he mentioned it used to be his nickname in boxing before Shido ruined his life  
> Their relationship: Got together in July of second year at Shujin (when they were PT). Uh... they got _together_ at the same time as this, so have had almost two years of 'getting to know each other'.  
> Elias and Erika: Ann's parents. Both are ET, which is why the text from Erika reads ET (Mom)  
> Ren refers to his dad as Oya-ji/old man. Mom is Kaa-chan. Ann refers to his parents as Tou-san and Kaa-chan, respectively, at their insistence.
> 
> I think that's the bare bones of it. I won't lie - enjoyment of this story largely depends on being somewhat familiar with GtD. My apologies. As people who've read my stuff would know, I enjoy writing in an established 'sandbox' - I like to have context for things, little jokes and quirks in characters that have developed over time.

“Ann Takamaki… I love you. I told you almost two years ago that the only future I want to see is one with you in it. I can’t go back… And I don’t want to. I want to see you as my bride, my wife, and as the mother to my children. Will you marry me?”

To Ren’s credit, his hands only shook a _little_. It was entirely irrational. After all, the odds were pretty good. But even so, the boxer’s mind, body, and spirit were going completely haywire. This was it. This was the moment where he would be undone and remade, no matter what her answer was. The moment he would remember forever.

She smiled at him. That beautiful, reckless smile, that made him want to scrape the very depths of his heart to give her everything of himself - even though he had already done that, time and time again. She held out her left hand to him. Her right was over her heart, as if she was trying to stop it from flying from her chest.

He slid the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit.

She took his hand, pulling him to his feet before taking a half-step back. His lively, radiant girlfriend - no, fiancée - gave him a shy, demure smile. Her hands folded in front of her, she bowed.

“Please take care of me from now on.”

Ren blinked. He blushed. With a little cough, he bowed in return, his hands at his sides. “I will make you happy--!!”

He was knocked back out of his bow as he caught Ann in his arms. She peppered his lips and face with kisses, laughing and crying.

“Yes, by the way! Yes, yes, yes!”

>>>

After taking a quick selfie to send back to their family and friends, the newly engaged couple sat together on the tram as it made its way back across the East River to Manhattan. Ann sighed softly, stretching her hand out to look at the sparkling diamond on her left ring finger. She leaned comfortably against Ren, snuggled up against his side with his arm around her.

“I still can’t believe this is happening, Wildcard.” Ann murmured. She turned to face him, kissing his jaw and giggling softly. “You followed me across an ocean with an elaborate scheme, and then you got your girl in dramatic fashion. Complete with misdirection and disguises.”

“Well. You know me.” Ren smiled.

“Mm. I do.” Ann said. Her eyes widened; she laughed. “Guess I’ll be saying _that_ again, won’t I? Though, you’re not planning on a wedding while we’re in university, are you? I think it’s a bit too soon.”

“My thoughts exactly, Songbird.” Ren said. “I think I’d like to enjoy the engaged life with my fiancée for a while.”

Ann blinked; her cheeks turned rosy and her heart skipped a beat as she remembered ‘fiancée’ meant _her_. With a little giggle, she stood on her toes and hugged him tightly, smiling against his neck. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of hearing you call me that.”

The tram came to a halt; Ann and Ren left Roosevelt Station, hand in hand. They stood on the street corner for a little while; Ren squeezed her hand.

“So, what now? Paint the town red? Enjoy the city that never sleeps?” Ren asked, flashing a crooked little smile at Ann.

“Very, _very_ tempting.” While the prospect of exploring New York City with her newly betrothed was appealing, even better was the fact that Ann had her own suite at the Plaza on a separate floor from where her parents were staying. Except for one thing. She gave Ren a resigned smile and a sigh. “But I think Daddy will want me to check in with him. And after that, I doubt he’ll want to let me out of his sight. I mean, it looked like it took everything he had just to send me out the door to find you.”

Ren chuckled. “I believe it. I think Elias-san loves you _almost_ as much as I do. Then come on, let’s head back. Do you think they’re still at Birdland?”

“I’ll check--”

Ann’s phone chimed with a text message before she could begin to start typing up her own.

**ET (Mom): Kei-chan, don’t worry about checking in with us; we won’t expect to see you until some time tomorrow. I’ll take care of things with your father. Have fun, okay? Congratulations! ♥**

“Oh. Well, that takes care of that.” Ren said, peering over Ann’s shoulder. He caught the look Ann gave him; the way she squeezed his hand just a little tighter. He smirked. “...Hm. Not until tomorrow. Wherever shall we go?”

>>>

“Ah… Ren… Oh, this is _not_ what I meant by ‘shower first’...! Nn…”

Ann gasped, her back pressing against the tile of the large, luxury shower of her hotel suite. Ren kissed and nipped at her neck as steaming water poured down on them from the rain showerhead above them.

Despite Ann’s words, her hand clutched at his naked back; the other tangled in his damp hair. Both prevented him from going _anywhere_. Of course, this really hadn’t been her intention. They had stumbled into her suite, kissing, hands wandering… But she had wanted to freshen up after running to the tram station to find Ren. And Ren had spent the evening on a stage under hot lights. A shower to get clean was in order, followed by the sort of gentle, relationship-affirming love making that was supposed to happen after proposals.

...Wasn’t it?

She cried out as Ren pushed his thigh between her legs and his knee against the tile, not only fully pinioning her to the wall, but pressing and rubbing against her sex even as he started to fondle her breasts. Even though the shower washed away the evidence of her arousal that would have been left on his thigh, the way she ground her crotch against him made it pretty clear how she felt about the current state of affairs.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head to give Ren space to continue the kissing and love bites. Ann writhed against him, any semblance of her half-hearted protest disappearing down the linear shower drain with the water.

He gently nibbled her earlobe before he spoke softly. “Well, if this isn’t what you meant, I could get out. If you want.”

Even with her eyes closed, Ann knew exactly the sort of sexy/smug smile on his face. She might have been irritated, if it weren’t for the fact that she was so turned on. For the usual reasons, of course. He always looked incredible in a suit; even better naked. He had a boxers’ physique, all muscle and sinew and power, all of it now focused on giving her pleasure and taking his own. But it was also the proposal… the promise. The fact that now, more than ever, he belonged to her, and she belonged to him.

So she didn’t ask him to get out. Instead, she hooked her leg around the back of his thigh, trapping him even more firmly against herself. She drew him into a deep kiss, indulging in the feel of his tongue pushing past her lips, the sensation of yielding to him, melting against him. It was tempting to let him take the lead. After all, he was a wonderfully attentive lover… being carried off at his pace was something she thoroughly enjoyed. But then again, turning the tables on her handsome pugilist was just as much fun.

Ren broke the kiss, gasping in pleasure and surprise.

Ann stroked and squeezed his erection, slick with water. It was her turn to smirk as his hands left her body, instead supporting himself on the tiled wall behind her. He let out a quiet hiss as Ann gracefully moved from firm, hard strokes of the shaft to a maddeningly slow tease of his glans, the tip of her thumb running light circles over the opening at the tip.

“Mm… No. You don’t have to get out, Wildcard.” Ann purred into his ear. She felt him shudder; his voice kink was effective as always in getting his attention. She continued the light, teasing manipulation. She glanced at the marble bench, built into the wall behind him. “But you should sit down.”

She kissed him; this time she was the one who claimed his mouth as she continued to stroke, touch, and tease, feeling precum coat her fingers as she backed him out of the falling water. As he sat, his skin flushed, his mouth slightly agape, Ann knelt between his knees, peering up at him with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. Both of her hands were on him now, slowly pumping his shaft.

“Does this feel _good_? Or do you want a little more…?” She pointedly licked her lips; her petite mouth was only centimetres away from his cock. “Why don’t you tell me what you want me to do?”

“Ann… God…” Ren groaned. “I want you to--...”

Ann sat up on her knees, ostensibly shifting to find a more comfortable position, ‘accidentally’ brushing her chest against his erection.

“Hm? Sorry. What did you want?” She asked, her innocent tone a stark contrast to the image of the blonde model on her knees in front of him, still smiling suggestively, still stroking his cock slowly, still just ruthlessly edging him. “Or are you saying _this_ is _all_ you want?”

“Ah… You’re killing me...” Ren moaned, his knuckles turning white on the edge of the bench as he seemed to realize what Ann was suggesting. “Don’t make me choose.”

Ann chuckled softly, releasing him. She pushed her ample breasts together, accentuating the cleavage between them. She looked up at Ren expectantly. She could see him struggling, and not just for the choice in front of him. Despite their familiarity, despite the level of trust and comfort between them, he didn’t often _tell_ Ann what he wanted. Likely a holdover from his tendency to put everyone’s - and in particular, Ann’s - needs ahead of his own.

“Ann… I… I want to put it between your breasts...” He managed to groan, lust handily beating out embarrassment. His eyes flitted to the side.

Ann giggled. Despite the situation, it was actually adorable. She sat up on her knees, cupping Ren’s flushed cheek as she kissed him. “I knew you could do it, Wildcard…”

She reached past him for the body wash, pouring a copious amount of the slippery liquid into her palms. Then, making sure Ren was watching, she started to lather up. She took her time… she palmed her breasts, ensuring every bit of her pristine skin was covered in foam. Suds coated her chest, flowing down her flat stomach; her hand drifted down between her legs as she indulged herself for a moment, closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan as she rubbed her clit. Being watched by the love of her life, knowing he was barely restraining himself from grabbing her, taking her, was doing incredible things for her. Even the water falling on her back and shoulders left pleasurable tingles.

A strangled sound - almost a whimper - from Ren halted her. Apparently, she was putting on a good show.

“You poor thing…” Ann cooed. She shifted closer to him. “Don’t think I’d forget about you.”

She took hold of his throbbing erection, guiding it into her soapy, slick cleavage. His hips jerked as she squeezed his cock with her breasts. She moved her hands and body, stroking him slowly at first, then faster. She kept her eyes on him, taking no small amount of satisfaction from what she was doing to him. His legs were tense; his hands clutched the bench so hard that she wondered if he might actually have managed to leave imprints in the hard stone.

Ann sighed softly, enjoying the moment. While it wasn’t as physically pleasurable as Ren eating her out, fucking her, or even fondling her chest, it was still arousing to see and feel him like this - on the verge of coming, completely falling apart. She looked down at the swollen head of his cock, thrusting up and down in her cleavage as Ren started to move his hips. She licked her lips.

Another hard thrust and jerk of his hips. Ann startled as the tip of his cock bumped against her chin.

“Sorry…” Ren mumbled.

Ann shook her head. She paused, glancing down at his erection. The water falling onto her shoulders had washed most of the soap off of him by now. Perfect. She smiled, practically purring. “It’s fine… by the way, Wildcard. I never said it was one or the other.”

Ren blinked; his lust and pleasure-addled mind didn’t quite put it together. “What do you m— _Ah, fuck…!”_

Ann inclined her chin a little more, kissing and licking Ren’s cock. She sealed her lips around him, gently sucking as the tip of her tongue played with the opening, tasting the precum that was now continually flowing. She alternated between stroking him in her cleavage and sucking him off, keeping her eyes closed as she indulged in the sounds of her fiancé losing his mind.

“Ann… Ah! I’m so _close_ …” Ann glanced up at him. His eyes were locked onto the sight of her; his face was flushed, his pupils dilated.

She pulled back, keeping his shaft trapped between her breasts. She kissed the tip again before looking up at him, her eyes lidded, her voice smoky. “Then go ahead, Wildcard. I want you to do it… Go ahead and come.”

Her mouth closed around him again. Her tongue continued to swirl, lick, and push, going faster and harder. The moans and sighs she breathed around his throbbing member weren’t just an act for his benefit, although they certainly had an effect on him. His body jerked; his hips thrust haphazardly as he desperately veered closer and closer. By now, they knew each other intimately - their preferences, their kinks, the little surprises and spices that would tip the other over. And so Ann pulled back. She held his cock, jerking him hard and fast.

“Give it to me, Ren! Come for me... I want it. I want _you_.”

She kissed and licked him as she continued to pump him with both hands. He was right on the edge, now. She opened her mouth, her eyes focused on his as her hands continued to work their magic. She knew full-well what she’d look like to him. On her knees, covered in suds and hot water, the head of his throbbing dick resting on her tongue, _inviting_ him to fill her mouth--

“God! Ann!” Ren arched his back as he came.

In an instant, her tongue was coated; her mouth full. Normally, she’d close her lips around him, sucking and swallowing until he didn’t have anything left to give her. This time, though, she angled herself out of the water falling from the shower, instead directing his cock towards her chest. One hand continued to pump and coax… her other forearm pushed her breasts up, offering a pristine canvas for his climax.

Ann looked up at Ren, giggling softly at the spent, wreck of a boxer she had created in front of her. He panted softly; his normally sharp eyes were glazed over. It was simple enough to catch his attention again. She leaned forward, sucking him into her mouth again. His moan/gasp was delectably sweet; she gently swirled her tongue around him, taking her time and being mindful of how sensitive he tended to be after coming. She pulled away, still carefully stroking and squeezing. Her eyes flicked down to her chest.

“Hm. Quite a mess you made…”

Ren chuckled. He pulled her up onto his lap, turning her so that her back was against his chest. “Can’t leave you all dirty, can I?”

Ann sighed, arching her back and reaching behind her head, draping her arms behind Ren’s neck. 

“Mm…” Ann murmured, moaning as he took her invitation. “That’s… Ah…!” One of his hands slipped between her legs. She rocked her hips back against his crotch, drawing a coarse gasp from Ren. “...right. Better make sure _every_ _inch_ of me is clean, Wildcard.”

She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his skilled hands doing exactly that - making sure every inch of her was clean. He took his sweet time, seemingly intent on massaging and touching every bit of her slick skin. By the time he was done, she could feel him pressing into the small of her back again, the refractory period no match for the stimulation of helping her ‘clean up’. She spread her legs apart, gasping and shuddering as he carefully stroked her pussy.

“R-Ren…! Nn… That’s so good. But… but not what I want.” She stood up and bent forwards at the waist, bracing her hands against the tile.

“ _Fuck_ me— Ah! _God_! R-Ren! Yes! Right there!”

Ann’s urging hadn’t been necessary. Ren was already in her, buried to the hilt. Her legs became unreliable; her knees nearly buckled as she convulsed. Ren half held, half pinned her up against the wall. Ann panted, pressing her cheek against the wet tile with glassy, unfocused eyes. Ren’s low chuckle behind her ear sent a small frisson down her spine.

“Did you come already, Songbird?”

“You… you know that I did.” Ann mumbled. She turned her head, accepting his kisses as he started to move his hips. “I… Ah…! Was already close…”

“Why?” He bit back a harsh groan as Ann pushed back against him. He slid his hand up her back, gripping her slender waist as he ground his hips hard against her ass, drawing out another mewling cry from Ann.

“Nn! Ah! B-because… because…” Ann panted and moaned as he thrusted harder and faster. She cried out in time with his movements; he was so deep, so hard inside her. She licked her lips. Lots of reasons. Because watching him fall apart turned her on. Because he had her bent over in the shower, wet, hot, and naked, intent on fucking her senseless. Because she knew he was going to come inside her this time, as deep and hard as possible. But mostly, it was because of one thing.

She turned her head back again. Ren leaned forward, engaging her in a perfectly deep, desperate kiss, their tongues sliding past and all over each other. Ren’s left hand covered her own, lacing his fingers between hers as she pressed against the tile. She squeezed his fingers, making them both aware of the ring prominently displayed on her fourth finger.

“...because I’m yours, forever. And you’re mine…”

A pause in his movement; he kissed her again, softly. A gentle punctuation in the literally and figuratively steamy, spirited session.

“I love you, Ann…”

Ann kissed him gently. “I know. I love you too…” She bit his lower lip lightly, pushing her perfect ass against his crotch. She quivered around his rock-hard length. “...So do what you want with me…”

Her voice echoed in the shower as he did exactly that, letting go of her hand to take hold of her waist, thrusting harder into her. If Ren had asked her in this moment where they were, what day it was, or why they were celebrating so enthusiastically, she wouldn’t have been able to answer. All she could think about was how _full_ she felt with him, how every move of his hips, every squeeze and touch of his skilled hands on her body felt incredible, how she could never get enough of him, how she’d now have the rest of their lives together to _try_ to get enough of him—

“R...Ren!” She sobbed, the words just out of reach of her barely-coherent mind. “I— Ah! Ren… I’m... nn…” 

He cut her off with a kiss, capturing her moans. His hips stopped moving for a moment, stopping with his cock hilted inside her. Ann heard his voice in her ear, _felt_ his baritone resonate in her body. Apparently, he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

“Then go ahead and come, Songbird.”

He pulled his hips back. Ann’s breath caught as he paused, just at the cusp of pulling out of her…

He plunged back all the way, in a single stroke. Her fingers clutched desperately at the smooth tile; any thought of trying to muffle her own screams was completely forgotten in the throes of her climax. Ren kept her upright, still fucking her, his movements becoming erratic. She felt Ren swell and spasm inside of her just a moment later; the feeling of him coming deep inside of her sent her into another wave of pleasure that threatened to steal her consciousness.

All the strength left her legs. She gasped when he pulled out of her; she clung to him as he guided her back to the shower’s stone bench, seating her on his lap. She panted lightly, murmuring softly in satisfaction as Ren gently kissed her ear and neck. With a soft giggle, she ran a hand over his bare chest.

“Wildcard, I think we have a problem.”

“What’s that?”

Ann peered up at him, grinning. “It took us this long just to get _me_ washed up. Haven’t even gotten to you, yet.”

Ren blinked. He returned the grin. “Well… nothing wrong with a long, hot shower?”

>>>

Eventually, they did make it out of the bathroom. A short time later, the newly engaged couple lounged under the sheets of the king-sized bed in Ann’s suite. Ren smiled as Ann raised her left hand for the umpteenth time to look at the sparkling diamond that now decorated her ring finger. To Ren, Ann’s eyes seemed to sparkle right back at the ring. Ren chuckled.

“Still having trouble believing it?”

Ann giggled, turning into Ren and burying her face against his neck. “A little. I mean… How are you even here?”

“I took a plane.” Ren replied, in his typical deadpan.

Ann rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean, Wildcard. The whole thing reads like one of those manga or animes you like so much, complete with a hero who’s able to pull off some grand romantic gesture despite just being a high school student.”

Ren blinked. “Really? Most of them don’t have a raunchy, tacked-on sex scene--”

Ann lightly thumped his chest. “Don’t change the subject. And don’t think I don’t feel where your hand is going, Wildcard.”

Ren grinned. His hand was indeed on her hip, moving in a decidedly _posterior_ direction. “Does that mean I should move it?”

Ann smirked, shifting her hips to allow him better access. “No. But it does mean you need to tell me how all of this was really possible.” Ann replied, raising an eyebrow. “Did your parents pay your way?”

“Please. Oya-ji would sooner have tried to send me via air mail than pay for the flight.” Ren laughed, thinking of his father’s penchant for frugality.

“Heh. I suppose that’s true. But it’s a _lot_ of money, just for the flight. And this beautiful ring. I mean, did you rob a bank or some…”

Deciding to have a little fun, Ren flashed a devilish grin at her.

Ann sat up, poking a finger into Ren’s sternum. “You _didn’t_.”

Ren’s grin only widened.

Ann gave him an admonishing glare. “Wildcaaaard… You’d better not be telling me that I’m engaged to an _actual_ criminal. Especially after we went through all the trouble of clearing your name.”

Ren affected a hurt expression. “You’re saying that when you accepted my proposal, it was conditional?”

Ann pouted. As always, Futaba would have described the effect on Ren as ‘super-effective’.

“Ah. Damn.” Ren chuckled, reaching up to play with a lock of Ann’s hair. “No, Songbird. No robberies, muggings, or cons. Remember how after all of you got me out of prison, we divvied up what was left of the Phantom Thief ‘stash’?”

Ann nodded. Ren was referring to the small fortune in yen that the Phantom Thieves had accrued from fencing the odd items they pulled out of Palaces during their heists. The boxer continued, his snarky grin fading to a little smile.

“I wasn’t sure what to do with my share, so I asked Haru for advice. She helped me invest it, and I’ve managed to save more than I started with… And on top of that, remember when I went back to Kamakura to visit my parents, after finals?”

“Back in February.” Ann said, smiling slightly as she took hold of Ren’s hand. “I remember. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but it was the first time where you didn’t ask me if I wanted to come along.”

“I was going home to tell my parents that I was going to propose to you.” Ren said. He turned Ann’s left hand, turning it to look at the ring. “...That was Kaa-chan’s response.”

Ann gasped, her eyes widening. “This… this was _hers_? Oh, Ren, I can’t accept--”

“She insisted.” Ren replied, smiling. “And before it was hers, it belonged to my grandmother. It’s tradition, Songbird. You know my parents already consider you a part of the family.”

“And what did Tou-san think about all of this, then?”

“Ah, well…” Ren laughed. “All the money I sent back home from my part-time jobs during second year, when the inn was in trouble… They didn’t spend a penny of it. Oya-ji stuffed an envelope full of money into my pocket. College, pro boxing, and living on my own won’t be cheap. They wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be struggling off the bat. So, all of that, together… It’s not like I’m rich, but I had enough to spare for a round-trip ticket at least. And before you got here, I’ve just been crashing on a couch at Kaz’s place. I haven’t exactly been living it up in New York.”

“Mm.” Ann shook her head slowly, looking at the ring in wonder. “It’s incredible… There’s a lot of people in our corner, isn’t there?”

“It’ll be a big wedding.” Ren grinned. “And we’ll both have to work hard next year to make sure we don’t let anyone down.”

Ann flashed a brilliant smile at Ren, one that reminded him of how even now, she could make him feel like he’d never seen a woman before. “Mmhm! Ann Takamaki and Ren Amamiya, successful college students, world-famous model, and unbeatable boxer. We’ll push each other right to the top, Wildcard!”

“...Mm. Yeah.” Ren murmured, taking in the sight of his girlfriend - rather, his _fiancée._ Somehow, this beautiful woman had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. He drank in the sight of her, her blonde hair loose and cascading down her back as she sat, looking down at him. Her creamy skin; her sparkling eyes. Her perfect breasts, uncovered and pert, right in front of him. He recalled a time where she would have blushed and hidden herself from him… Not now, not after how close, how familiar they had become. That too was incredible, that this kind of intimacy with her was _normal_ \--

“...Ren?” Ann smiled gently at him. Ren chuckled a bit at that - it looked like she had an idea of why he was staring.

“I think I’m still having trouble believing it, too.” Ren said. His eyes drifted closed as Ann leaned in, her long hair curtaining around him as she kissed him. “...Mm. That helps, though.”

His hands stroked her hips before taking hold of her slender waist. Something else would certainly help cement the reality of it, too, though. While their romp in the shower had been _amazing_ , it wasn’t the sort of gentle, relationship-affirming love making that was supposed to happen after proposals. As they tenderly kissed, he moved her so that she would be straddling him--

Ann hissed quietly, wincing. She smiled a little apologetically as Ren immediately stopped, concern lighting his features. “Sorry, Wildcard. Just… a little sore after that last round, you know?”

Ren shook his head. “Don’t apologize.” He smiled slightly. “...Just lie back.”

He guided her back onto the bed; he kissed her lips again, softly. The dark-haired boxer left an equally tender trail of kisses down her neck, over the swell of her breasts. He took care to pause over each little hickey or spot where he had been particularly _enthusiastic_ in the shower, gently kissing and nuzzling.

“Ah… Ren. That feels… mm…” Ann murmured. She stroked his hair, her eyes fluttered closed.

Slowly, he made his way between her legs, pausing there. His lips butterflied against her inner thighs as he carefully parted them. By now, Ren Amamiya was intimately familiar with the various ways of going down on Ann Takamaki. There were times where she’d pull at his hair, gripping his scalp as she ground and bucked her hips against his mouth, making him feel thoroughly used in a way he _loved_. Other times, she’d do little more than tremble and scream into her hand or pillow as he started by teasing her and ended by driving her into an overwhelming climax.

This time, though… This time, with her eyes closed, face flushed, and a dreamy smile on her face… That called for something a little different.

He kissed her, softly, resisting the urge to dive into her, to eat her out as hungrily as he usually liked to. Instead, it was a massage of her sex with his lips, a gentle touch to her clit, a slow thrust of his tongue into her pussy…

“Ah… Oh, Ren… That’s… that feels _perfect_.” She mumbled, her back arching. She moaned softly as his hand slid up her belly, cupping and palming each of her breasts in turn.

He could feel the tension in her thighs, her core. He knew that right now, he could turn this into something else; could drive her crazy. Could make her scream in pleasure, leave her a panting wreck on the bed. But his aim was something sweeter. So he continued to kiss, caress, and gently taste her. Right until with a sigh and shudder, he brought her to a climax that was more rolling swell than it was crashing wave. He peered up at her, smiling slightly.

“Better?”

“Mm.” Ann murmured. She reached for him. “Come here…”

Ren moved back up, hovering over her. He accepted her kiss, smiled against her lips as her one arm went around him.

“Ren… I love you. I love you so much…” She whispered.

“Mm. I love you, too--Ah… Ann?” She had had hold of him, stroking the erection that was a natural consequence of him going down on her. She guided him to her. “Ann, if this is going to hurt you, you don’t have to--”

“I know I don’t have to. I _want_ to.” Ann replied.

Ren paused, looked at her. Her flushed cheeks; her dilated pupils. The way her pink lips smiled at him, the smile disappearing into a light, trembling gasp as she took him into herself, as her legs wrapped around him, trapping him, encouraging him to take her fully.

Ren had just a few more thoughts before he gave himself over to the gentle, relationship-affirming love making that finally _did_ happen after the proposal.

First, that Ann being on birth control really had done incredible things for the spontaneity of their sex lives. For a moment, he wondered if he should send Takemi-sensei a card.

Second, as his hand found Ann’s, as their fingers intertwined and he felt the ring on her finger again, that this girl really _was_ going to be his wife one day.

And finally, as breathy murmurs in his ear urged him on, as slender fingers tugged at the curls at the nape of his neck…

They were just out of high school; too young to be engaged.

They still had the uncertainty of college ahead of them, still had to figure out how to exist as individual adults, let alone a bonded couple.

They were probably doing things out of order again.

It was crazy. It was unbelievable.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I crawl back into my shame hole now. Of course my return to writing after this unplanned hiatus is porn -_-;;;;;;;
> 
> And actually work on GtD:HH/Endless Sky, finally. Geez, wtf.
> 
> Couldn't resist the sending a card line again. As my regulars know, I like things coming full circle.


End file.
